familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Teller County, Colorado
Teller County is the 23rd most populous of the 64 counties of the State of Colorado of the United States. The county population was 20,555 at U.S. Census 2000. | work = 2006 Population Estimates | publisher = , Population Division | date = | accessdate = 2007-05-09}} The county seat is Cripple Creek. The Colorado Springs Metropolitan Statistical Area comprises El Paso County and Teller County. History Teller County was named after United States Senator Henry M. Teller. Teller County was calved off of the western slope of Pikes Peak, then entirely within El Paso County, in 1899 after particularly brutal repression of a miners' strike by the El Paso County Sheriff's Department. The miners, organized in the early days of the populist labor movement, set up their own government with their own protection in the boomtown gold camp at Cripple Creek. Another strike in 1903 sparked an even more significant conflict referred to as the Colorado Labor Wars. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of 1,448 km² (559 sq mi). 1,443 km² (557 sq mi) of it is land and 5 km² (2 sq mi) of it (0.34%) is water. Adjacent Counties *Douglas County - north *Jefferson County - north *El Paso County - east *Fremont County - south *Park County - west Demographics As of the census2 of 2000, there were 20,555 people, 7,993 households, and 5,922 families residing in the county. The population density was 14/km² (37/sq mi). There were 10,362 housing units at an average density of 7/km² (19/sq mi). The racial makeup of the county was 94.92% White, 0.55% Black or African American, 0.97% Native American, 0.58% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 0.90% from other races, and 2.00% from two or more races. 3.49% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. There were 7,993 households out of which 33.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 64.20% were married couples living together, 6.60% had a female householder with no husband present, and 25.90% were non-families. 19.60% of all households were made up of individuals and 4.00% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.56 and the average family size was 2.94. In the county the population was spread out with 25.90% under the age of 18, 5.60% from 18 to 24, 31.20% from 25 to 44, 29.80% from 45 to 64, and 7.50% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 39 years. For every 100 females there were 102.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 100.90 males. The median income for a household in the county was $50,165, and the median income for a family was $57,071. Males had a median income of $37,194 versus $26,934 for females. The per capita income for the county was $23,412. About 3.40% of families and 5.40% of the population were below the poverty line, including 6.90% of those under age 18 and 4.20% of those age 65 or over. Cities and towns *Cripple Creek *Divide *Florissant *Victor *Woodland Park National park and forest *Florissant Fossil Beds National Monument *Pike National Forest State parks *Mueller State Parks Historic district *Cripple Creek National Historic District Transcontinental trail *American Discovery Trail Scenic byway *Gold Belt Tour National Scenic and Historic Byway See also *Colorado census statistical areas *Colorado counties *Colorado metropolitan areas *Colorado municipalities *Colorado Springs Metropolitan Statistical Area *Front Range Urban Corridor External links *Teller County website *Teller County Information & Links *Teller County Real Estate Information *Teller County Online Yellow Pages References Category:Counties of Colorado Category:Teller County, Colorado